infinitesolitudesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Inzha "Falcon" Sunqar (2010? - present) is a folk hero in the northern areas of Co-Confederate Canada and was heavily involved in the Campaign of the Legendary 23. Drawn to the north by the Nametaker Commission, Falcon Sunqar ran a courier business with fellow Nametaker Pierre Leseul and was summoned by Repose in 2041 to protect New Bethal. Equipped with a Triad-issue combat enhancement system and universal translation software, Falcon would later be upgraded to serve as a short-range siege weapon. She is unable to take her helmet off because of the Screech, a crippling din created as a consequence of the Spoofing of the Internet. The earliest record of Inzha Sunqar in Canada is a student visa issued in 2031. She apparently was an undergraduate student at the University of Toronto for two years before being kidnapped by Unitary Chinese agents as part of a trade agreement between Unitary China and the Russian Federation. Inzha Sunqar was modified against her wishes in Wengehua to serve as a diplomatic support system for Unitary China. The Spoofing partially broke her connection to Unitary China but triggered the Personality Deletion System that Unitary China used to keep augmented humans in thrall. Travelling west, Sunqar gradually began to lose her memories from brief moments of Internet connectivity and was subjected to 24-hour screeching from the failed Wi-Fi system implanted in her. She was given a basic Anti-Screeching Helmet by a physician in Assiniboia and in her post-augmentation convalescence discovered the video game F-ZERO for the Super Nintendo. As she read the comic book that came with the game she decided that she wanted to take on the character of Captain Falcon, the game's hero. She continued her travels west, seeking more information about the video game character Captain Falcon and offering translation services. She also is believed by historian Thomas Parizot to have engaged in some bounty hunting, though she was apparently unsuccessful. While she was in Metis territory she met members of the Toronto Triad, who offered to provide her with the necessary upgrades to improve her aim with small weapons. In fact the Toronto Triad installed a prototype M-MLI (man-machine linked interface) that provided Sunqar with exceptional aim and hand-to-hand combat skills. While serving down her debt to the Toronto Triad, Sunqar became one of the Royal Canadian Militarized Police's most wanted felons. Taking the codename Falcon, Sunqar's signature means of conducting a hit involved driving rapidly towards the victim before jumping out of the vehicle and either lobbing grenades or simply shooting the victim. The immorality of her behavior was impressed upon her after she unintentionally rammed a car into several children during the Eaton Center Turf War, and she turned herself in to the RCMP for arrest and decommissioning. Instead, Ottawa offered Falcon a deal - she would join the Nametaker Commission to discover the new polities of the Arctic, and when she was done her criminal record would be expunged. Joining Corporal Leona Aguta of the Royal Newfoundland Constabulary (who had been offered a similar bargain) and Pierre Leseul, a former Integralist land surveyor who became disillusioned with Integralism, Falcon served the Commission with great intensity. Her knowledge of the west coupled with her translation skills were indispensable. Falcon and Lesuel's successful couriering business was interrupted by the summons of Repose in 2041. Arriving at Indian Cabins, Captain Falcon became one of the major players in the Campaign of the Legendary 23. Captain Falcon is known for her deep affection for children and small animals and for her tremendous acumen piloting a dogsled. The Yukon Republic's Big Blue Race is so-named in honor of Captain Falcon.